Blind
by Nightmother
Summary: An accident causes everything to change. How will the gang deal with everything? How will their feelings of each other change? This is Yaoi, so be warned. If you don't like, don't read, otherwise enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Don't own any of the characters.

**Edit 22/05/10:** I found the comics that inspired this story, after how long? Below is the site, of both bits, you'll see I've changed a few things, but I'm glad I saw the comics.

http: // . com/ gallery/#/ d11f09p

http: // o-renji. / art/ Naruto-S-M-Flashback- 02-62946695

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

**Chapter 1: We're Even!**

In a rocky valley Jiraiya, the famed toad sannin and super pervert, tried to keep up with the raven haired teenager in front of him.

"Hurry up! Or he'll get away!" he yelled to the ninja behind him.

"Oh no he won't." A pink haired kunoichi said, she pounded her fist into the dirt in front of her. The earth shook and rocks fell into the path of their target, he stopped metres before the mess of rock.

"Good job Sakura." A blonde haired ninja yelled grinning like mad. The two ninja had been sent with the frog sannin by the 5th Hokage, Tsunade, to try and get Sasuke Uchiha to come back once again. Ever since he left to join sound and Orochimaru, Naruto and Sakura had stopped at nothing to bring him back, though this would be the last time the Hokage would allow them to try and bring him back. Sasuke turned to face his ex-teammates, as they came to a hault five metres in front of him. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Geez Teme, how can you wear that? A butt bow? You're better off wearing your old clothes and they were weird."

"Naruto, that's not helping." Sakura said softly. "Please Sasuke-kun, come home. This really is your last chance, we all miss you." Sasuke made no movement to their comments; he just looked at them with his emotionless face. Jiraiya sighed. _'I must do it then, though I don't think Naruto will ever forgive me for doing so.'_

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but after all you been through and how much you want to defeat your brother, this is the end." Sakura and Naruto looked at Jiraiya as if were insane.

"What the hell are you talking about Ero-sennin!"

"Plan B. If he won't come back this time, eliminate him." Sakura gasped.

"You think you can defeat me old man?" Sasuke smirked.

"No." There was a pause. "I know I can." With that he summoned two toads to hold Sasuke down, they caught him by surprise. He tried to move out of the toads' grip, but he couldn't seem to move. "Don't bother; they will hold you perfectly still until I tell them to let go." Sasuke then realised that this was the Toad Sannin, his teacher's old teammate. _'How could I have thought I could be safe from a sannin, I'm done for.'_ Jiraiya began to move towards Sasuke with a chakra enforced fist, Naruto grabbed hold of Jiraiya's arm desperately.

"Please don't do this." He cried.

"I'm sorry." Jiraiya said sadly, shaking off Naruto he then charged at Sasuke. The chakra enforced palm coming closer and closer. Sasuke could feel the pulsing of the chakra; the hand coming in for the kill. Sasuke closed his eyes awaiting contact and death.

....

Sasuke opened his dark eyes to find Naruto's azure blue eyes looking right back at him; Jiraiya's hand firm against the back of the blonde's head, blood was forming thick streams down the blonde's face.

"We're even asshole." With that Naruto fell to the ground, Jiraiya stood there in shock as Sakura rushed over to Naruto.

"Naruto! Oh my god you're bleeding from your eyes and everywhere else. NO! Stop! Heal!" Sasuke stared at the blonde, all he could manage to croak out was:

"Why?" Sakura managed to stop most of the bleeding, except the streams that seemed to never stop coming out of his eyes.

"Jiraiya! We need to get him to Tsunade-shishou." Jiraiya finally snapped out of his shocked stupor and rushed over to the boy, picking up his student he turned to Sasuke.

"You're lucky." With that he disappeared, Sakura quickly followed leaving a confused Uchiha alone in the valley.

**End Chapter**

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

Please review, I want to make better stories. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own naruto.

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

**Chapter 2: I Quit**

Back in Konoha Tsunade sat beside a hospital bed in tears. In the bed was one Naruto Uzumaki, his eyes wrapped in gauze peacefully asleep.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I couldn't stop it. Some doctor I am." She cried softly. A noise made her head shoot up, Naruto was sitting up. He turned to Tsunade.

"Don't blame yourself." Naruto slowly climbed out of bed and slowly shuffled to the old lady, when he got there he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sure you did everything you could. Kyuubi even tried everything he could." Tsunade wrapped her arms around the younger blonde. They stayed like this for about five minutes before Tsunade picked up Naruto and placed him back in his bed. "You need your rest." Tsunade left for her office, team 7 or team Kakashi as it was now known would need another member, and Naruto would need constant surveillance. _'If Akatsuki found out about this, he would never stand a chance and we would be in deep trouble.'_

Far away in the Sound country, Sasuke stood in front of Orochimaru being debriefed on his next mission. He however wasn't listening to his mentor, he was thinking about what had happened when_ 'they'_ had tried to bring him home again.

**Flashback**

""I'm sorry." Jiraiya said sadly, shaking off Naruto he then charged at Sasuke. The chakra enforced palm coming closer and closer. Sasuke could feel the pulsing of the chakra; the hand coming in for the kill. Sasuke closed his eyes awaiting contact and death.

PLOP.PLOP.

Sasuke opened his dark eyes to find Naruto's azure blue eyes looking right back at him; Jiraiya's hand firm against the back of the blonde's head, blood was forming thick streams down the blonde's face.

"We're even asshole." With that Naruto fell to the ground, Jiraiya stood there in shock as Sakura rushed over to Naruto.

"Naruto! Oh my god you're bleeding from your eyes and everywhere else. NO! Stop! Heal!" Sasuke stared at the blonde.

"Why?" was all he could manage to croak out.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke was brought back to earth when Orochimaru spoke.

"Sasuke-kun! Were you even listening to me?" Orochimaru demanded. Orochimaru had asked Sasuke a question regarding his next mission and expected an immediate answer.

"No." Sasuke being the ass he is, replied coldly just to annoy the Snake-nin. And it did, Orochimaru started yelling at Sasuke about something and jumping up and down, he actually looked like he was having a hissy fit. Though like before Sasuke wasn't listening. Getting sick of Orochimaru's rambling, he quickly sliced the 50 yr old sannin's head off and stated simply:

"I quit." Collecting the head of his old member as proof, it had a look of shock pasted onto it; he made his way back to Konoha.

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Own Naruto

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

**Chapter 3: Blind Truths **

Shikamaru was standing guard with Shino and Chouji at the gates of Konoha when a dark figure walked out of the woods. Shikamaru, after mentioning how troublesome it was, walked out to greet the dark stranger.

"Who goes there?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. I would like to talk to the Hokage." Shikamaru sent for some ANBU reinforcements, once there they escorted Sasuke to the Hokage.

Tsunade was having trouble finding a replacement for Naruto for Team 7/Kakashi. _'Damn that Uchiha, it's all his fault.'_ A knock broke her from her thoughts. "Come in." Tsunade took a breath as Shikamaru walked in with the ten ANBU he asked for and none other than the bloody Uchiha she had just been thinking about.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" she yelled.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled, rubbing his ear. "He wants to talk to you."

Sasuke now sat strapped to a chair, with seals attached to the locks, in the centre of Tsunade's office. His travelling pack and all his weaponry were in a pile in front of her.

"Why have you come back? We sent many teams after you to persuade you to come back, but you always refused and got away." The Hokage demanded, Sasuke just shrugged.

"Personally, I have no idea. I guess hanging around that snake just for power was getting boring, he wasn't teaching me much anymore. If you look in my pack though, you will see I have solved one of your problems." Tsunade eased the lid of his pack open with a katana borrowed from an ANBU. Inside was the head of her old teammate, staring up in shock at her. Tsunade's eyes opened wide in shock, horror and disgust at the sight.

Later that day Sasuke was making his way along a familiar road to his house, with at least 8 ANBU ops following him. It was a condition of his re-instatement that he be followed by 8 ANBU for two months, he was also put back in his old team but he couldn't do any missions or training with them for that time either. This was to make sure he wouldn't do anything; the Hokage didn't trust him even if he did bring her the head of Orochimaru. Sasuke sighed as he entered his house._ 'This is going to be a long two months.'_

About three months later Sasuke was training for the first time with his old team, even though he had been here for three months none of the ninja trusted him. Though the non-ninja population of the village welcomed him back with open arms, the ninja population weren't that friendly; he was a little hurt when even Sakura didn't trust him being back for good. Training as part of Team 7 again it was like old times, almost. Kakashi was reading his "novel", as he put it, while he and Sakura were sparing. Sai, a ninja from ROOT, sat on a rock painting, like he apparently always did; he had joined Team 7 soon after Sasuke left. Naruto was even there too, which confused Sasuke; he was strangely quietly reading under a tree near Kakashi. Sasuke couldn't seem to take his eyes off the blonde, and this affected his concentration on the fight. _'Why is the dobe here? I heard he is no longer a ninja.'_ He was brought roughly back to earth when he landed hard on his butt, thanks to a punch from Sakura. Said girl was grinning like mad.

"I think it's time for lunch." The three ninja made their way over to Naruto, who had put his book away and was fiddling with a small pink bundle. After about one minute he lifted his head, showing everyone his pale but still azure blue eyes and held it out.

"Sakura this is yours. Rice, teriyaki chicken and Greek salad. By the way nice punch." Sasuke's jaw reached for the ground. _'Now how the hell did the dobe know that? He is blind right?'_ Giving her thanks Sakura took her lunch. Naruto quickly gave out everyone else's lunch before reaching for his bag on the other side, taking his lunch out he began to eat. Sasuke looked at Naruto while he quietly ate his lunch, and sent a questioning glance to Sakura. She just smiled and continued eating; he gave the same glance to Sai and Kakashi only to get the same reaction. He couldn't take it; since no one was explaining Naruto's actions to him he decided to ask the blonde himself.

"Dobe...Naruto I'm curious, one: how come you are here? Two: how did you know who's' lunch was whose and three: how did you know Sakura had a nice punch without being able to see?" Sasuke glanced at Naruto's lunch. "And how come you're not eating ramen like you always would do?" There was silence as Naruto thought of an answer. He was about to answer but Sakura beat him to it.

"Naruto spends his time with us or one of the other rookie 9 teams as a security measure." At Sasuke confused looked Sakura continued. "Most of the villagers never approved of Naruto becoming a ninja; remember how he used to get picked on a lot in the academy, well he told us that before that he was picked on worse than that by the adults. Before then, he would have to put up with the attacks; but after he joined he could escape more easily. Now that Naruto is blind, he can't really defend himself, so he would be an easy target. He is here so we can make sure he doesn't get hurt by the villagers." As an afterthought Sakura quickly added. "Oh and from the Akatsuki." Sasuke was astonished, a little annoyed also. _'What has Naruto got, that has my brother so nuts about him?'_ Naruto spoke up, he sounded mature and smart in Sasuke opinion.

"Sakura; I'm blind, not mute. Sasuke asked me, I can speak for myself."

"Sorry." Naruto then began to explain how he knew whose lunches were whose.

"Everyone's lunch smells different; also everyone wraps their lunch differently and with different fabrics. Sakura uses a simply granny knot and I would say...a…tightly woven cotton scarf. It would most likely be pink."

"How'd you know that?" Sasuke sneered, Naruto scoffed.

"Duh, her favourite colour is pink, or maybe you didn't notice that she always wore pink. I'm pretty sure her underwear is pink too." Sakura blushed. _'You're almost correct Naruto.'_ She thought, Naruto continued as if nothing had happened.

"Sai uses a satin scarf, either black or grey since they are his colours and he ties it by folding his scarf around the box, instead of with knots. Kakashi wraps his using a fluffy tea towel..." Naruto giggled slightly. "...and it possibly is blue with a dolphin print on the inside, he ties it using a simple and easy reef knot." Sasuke turned to Kakashi, who was hiding his lunch behind him, but Sasuke caught the image of a dolphin on the inside of the towel with his sharingan. _'Hmm, I wonder?'_ Naruto stretched and leaned against the tree.

"And it sorta helps with them not changing the fabric everyday and I memorise each one as they give it to me and where I put them. No biggie. As for Sakura's punch, I heard it make contact with your chest from all the way over here."

"Hn?"

"You still use that? Anyway chakra makes a slight sound when you build it up at certain spots; it sorta sounds likes humming actually." Sasuke was surprised as how smart Naruto was now, the old Naruto would never have said something as smart as that.

"Wow Naruto, you've changed a lot." Naruto turned his head towards the sky and imagined a beautiful blue sky above him.

"Not really. I have always been like this; I was acting the whole time, I was wearing a mask _perse._ But becoming blind I had to stop acting and be who I really am. You don't really know how much you sight means to you until you lose it." He ended sadly. Perking up he answered Sasuke's last question.

"Oh and the ramen, well since I am no longer a ninja I don't need to keep refilling my chakra reserves. I ate so much ramen because it was the cheapest stuff I could get that could replenish my chakra the fastest. I don't eat it as much now, but it is nice to eat every now and then; plus I don't really like it that much." Once again Sasuke's jaw reached for the ground, this time Sakura, Sai and Kakashi chuckled at his reaction.

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: contains light cursing, OOCness of some characters. Tell me if I missed anything.

Don't own naruto, must i say that every time?

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

**Chapter 4: Kyuubi + Deep Dark Secret + Sasuke Trouble**

Since then Sasuke found himself slowly wanting to be around the blonde more often, he told himself he was just worried about the blonde and maybe wanted to rebuild their friendship. One afternoon Sasuke was walking around town, trying to avoid his 'gladly' smaller fan club (all the ninja and some of the older villager fans dropped their crushes when he left), when he came upon Naruto sitting on the bridge where they used to meet when they were 12. He sat down beside the blonde, Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's shirt and growled.

"I may be blind but I'm not stupid. Where's the rest of my lunch Shikamaru!" Sasuke gently but forcefully pulled Naruto's hands off him, though strangely he had a feeling he didn't want to.

"What are you talking about dobe?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto went a little red, turning his head away so Sasuke wouldn't see he murmured.

"Sorry, thought you were Shika." Sasuke rolled his eyes _'duh, obviously.'_ Sasuke just sat there and listened to Naruto tell him about how everyone was doing since he left; as the sun started to go down Sasuke felt a soft weight fall against him. Looking down he saw Naruto fast asleep on his shoulder. _'All that talking must have exhausted him.'_ He turned his head aside as Naruto moved a little. _'cute.'_ Sasuke quickly shook his head to try and remove the unwanted thought. _'I thought he looked cute! What the fuck is wrong with me?'_ making sure he had Naruto's cane he picked the blonde up bridal style, this made Sasuke blush. _'I'm blushing now! What has this cute blonde done to me?...Argh damn him!'_ Sasuke quickly took Naruto home. Placing Naruto on his bed Sasuke removed the blonde's shoes leaving them with the others at the door. He covered the blonde with a blanket before leaving, his brain going haywire with the many feelings going through him. _'Argh damn that insufferable, annoying, loud-mouthed, cute, adorable…Argh damn him!'_

The next morning Sasuke awoke for the 15th time from a strange dream, a dream that contained a sweaty and naked Naruto. _'There has to be something wrong with me.'_ Sasuke thought as he thought back over the dream with a shudder. 1hr later he made his way to Naruto's apartment, as it was his turn to pick him up. When he got there he found the door hanging off its hinges, he rushed inside to find the entire place trashed. The walls had graffiti all over them and every single piece of furniture was in pieces. Seeing the place in such a state made Sasuke worry for the blind Blonde's safety. As Sasuke searched the small house he thought. _'Do I like Naruto? No! What am I thinking? We're friends and he's blind, of course I should worry about him…but that doesn't explain the dreams.'_ Not finding Naruto anywhere else in the house, Sasuke moved towards the bedroom. _'God, why does the thought of Naruto's bedroom make me shiver…in…I think…delight?'_ Taking a deep breath, Sasuke opened the door to find a badly bruised and extremely bloody Naruto, out cold on the floor.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke quickly rushed to the blonde's side. Naruto began to open his eyes, only Sasuke didn't see beautiful, yet slightly pale, azure blue eyes staring back at him but blood curdling red. "Naruto?" These eyes seemed familiar to Sasuke; just he couldn't put his finger on it.

"No, not quite." Growled Naruto's voice.

"Then…who?" _I've seen these eyes before, but where?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Kyuubi, duh!"

"What!" Sasuke scrambled back in fear. _'No, he's dead, the fourth killed him!'_ Kyuubi sighed seeing the boy's distress.

"Look, ask the blonde later. Right, now help this fool up." Sasuke quickly followed the demon fox's instructions; this caused blood to start seeping out of some of the wounds. "I can't heal all of this by myself without taking him over, but no matter how good that sounds, I'm sure you wouldn't want that and I can't. Damn seal. Plus then there would be the problem of those stupid Akatsuki showing up, now that would be annoying. You need to take the baka to the Tsunade woman." _'Well that explains why he healed so fast._' Sasuke thought back over the years where Naruto was always out of the hospital before him. Sasuke half carried, half dragged Naruto's body out of his apartment and down the street. Kyuubi sadly only controlled Naruto's facial expressions and speech, healing his vessel took a lot of effort.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn?" Kyuubi glanced at the dark haired boy, Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Don't you 'hn' me, that my line! _(Sigh)_ I said what happened?"

"Some villagers came in last night and trashed the place. Lazy fool woke up too slow; they beat him till he was out cold. I took over his face and growled; seeing my eyes and hearing that growl, made those fools turn and flee, like the cowards they are. I have more sense of fair play then they did and I'm a demon!" They were almost to the hospital when Kyuubi spoke up, breaking the silence. "You know, he'll probably try and emphasis on the word try and kill me if I tell you this…but I'll tell you anyway, it's not like he's going to tell you anytime soon and I need some entertainment." Sasuke waited eagerly for him to continue, hoping Kyuubi would give him something he could tease Naruto with later. "Our Blind Blonde here likes you." Sasuke nearly dropped the blonde. _'Ok, not the answer I was hoping for.'_

"What?" he thought for a second or two. "How much?" eyeing the blonde. Kyuubi mentally smiled with glee. _'Aha, I'm going to get laid…eventually, but soon.'_ Kyuubi answered with as much glee he could muster.

"Like, like." Sasuke actually dropped Naruto this time. "Hey! Watch it!"

Naruto made a full recovery thanks to Sasuke, Kyuubi and Tsunade. On the day he was to be released he was visited by both Sasuke and Tsunade. Tsunade sat beside Naruto, who was smiling like there was no tomorrow, happy he was going to leave.

"Naruto, Sasuke explained about everything. I suggest you live one of your friends." Naruto paled. _'I have a bad feeling.'_

"How did you know what happened teme?" Sasuke, looking as bored as ever, quietly answered.

"Kyuubi explained. He even described the 5 that did it." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "It explains a lot about you. You should have told me." Sasuke turned to Tsunade. "How's about Naruto stay with me?" after he had said it, Sasuke realised what he had said. _'Why the hell did I say that?!'_

"That's a really good idea actually. You keep him safe and if you get a little bit out of line he could just kill you, yep that will work. Sasuke, I want you and Naruto to go to his house and collect his stuff and take it to your house."

"You still don't trust me do you Hokage-sama?" Tsunade smiled.

"Not one bit brat." Sasuke smirked, bowed and left. Tsunade following shortly afterwards so Naruto could get changed. The two boys made their way towards Sasuke's house in silence; Sasuke carried Naruto stuff, which fitted amazingly into only two boxes. Sasuke always thought Naruto was one to hoard things. Sasuke strangely felt very nervous around the blonde, with the new information from Kyuubi Sasuke noticed the looks Naruto sometimes sent in his direction. _'This is going to be interesting.'_ Sasuke guessed that Kyuubi hadn't yet told Naruto that he exposed his secret, since Naruto was acting normal, well as normal as a blind loud mouth blonde, who had a now not so secret crush on his best friend, could.

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

I have a feeling these are getting longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Cursing,situations that seem so cute it make you sick, suggested sexual themes, Yaoi (meaning boyxboy)

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

**Chapter 5: Training Confessions**

It had been a week since Naruto was attacked and this was the first training session since then. Sasuke was sparing with sakura once more, but she was being way more violent with her moves than normal. Looking into the kunoichi's eyes, he saw rage, pure and unrelenting rage. _'She is soo mad, I'm doomed.'_ She was throwing all her anger into her moves and he was having trouble keeping up, even his sharingan was having difficulty helping him dodge her attacks. Sasuke shut his eyes as she threw a punch at his face. Sasuke awaited the pain, but none came; hesitantly he opened his eyes to find her fist had stopped 2 inches from his nose. _'Oh thank god!'_

"It's all your fault! She screamed.

"Gomen nasai."

"You should be apologizing to Naruto not me. He was attacked, has to be watched 24/7 and is no longer a ninja. He can't be Hokage now." Sakura pointed at Naruto, he was walking away, his cane out in front of him. _'I know it's my fault, I've been blaming myself all week. But does she have to spell it so plainly like that, it makes me feel worse.'_ Leaving Sakura in the training ground, Sasuke grabbed his lunch and ran after the blonde. Sasuke found Naruto sitting near the river; walking slowly up to the blonde he dropped his lunch then himself beside him.

"Hey teme."

"How'd you know it was me? I never said anything." Sasuke raised an eyebrow; it went even higher as Naruto blushed.

"Y-your smell r-reminds me of b-blueberries, the night…and everything that is s-Sasuke." _'Gah! Why the hell did I say that?!'_ **'Maybe you're ready to tell him your feelings.'**_ 'That's never going to happen in a million years.'_ Sasuke was blushing from Naruto comment; they sat in silence as Sasuke let Naruto have some of his lunch. _'He's not saying anything, god I'm doomed.'_ Eventually Sasuke spoke, breaking the silence.

"Gomen nasai Naruto." Naruto could hear the shame in Sasuke's voice.

"What for teme?"

"It's my fault you're blind, my fault you were attacked, my fault you're longer a ninja, my fault you can never be Hokage. If I had never run to that snake for power, you would have never came after me." Naruto looked at Sasuke, though to Sasuke it looked like he was looking past him.

"Don't blame yourself for the loss of my sight. It's something I would give up over and over again if I could for you...and all my friends. You're my friend and you'll always will be; I might not be able to become Hokage anymore, but I'll still protect everyone around me because I care for them." Naruto was turning a wonderful shade of red as he spoke, Sasuke chuckled.

"How can you expect to protect the ones you care about, if you can't even protect yourself?" Naruto went a deeper shade of red.

"Shut up!" he squeaked. Sasuke chuckled once more but he was thinking to himself. _'Maybe, just maybe…'_

"Hey dobe?"

"Hm?"

"I'll teach you something that I learnt while with that snake." Naruto's eyes opened wide.

"What?! Why would I want to learn something you learnt from that…that…paedophile!" Sasuke sighed.

"While I was with…him, I was taught by other people than Orochimaru himself. There was this blind sound Nin, he taught me a thing or two about how to see without seeing." Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Huh?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Come, I'll show you what I mean." Sasuke grabbed his lunch and Naruto's hand, causing both boys to blush, and dragged them to their house.

In the safety of their house, Sasuke explained.

"What I meant is that you could be blind but still be able to know exactly where your opponents are." Naruto looked sceptical about all this. Sasuke sighed. "Being blind, your other senses enhance to make up for the loss of sight." Sasuke paused, Naruto nodded understanding this. "However since you contain kyuubi, your hearing and sense of smell is heightened more than normal anyway."

"Aah…actually that only happens when I start using his chakra. You know, when my eyes change and you actually can see the chakra around me and the tails." Sasuke frowned.

"So you're telling me, you're senses are the same as a normal human until you start using his chakra?" Naruto nodded.

'_**You're lying kit, you shouldn't lie to your boyfriend.'**_

'_He's not my boyfriend!'_ the demon laughed at his jailer. Sasuke coughed to get Naruto's attention.

"Well, anyway you can use these heightened senses to make a rough image within your mind." Naruto smiled.

"I see, like radar. The sound waves hit objects and bounce back to me; I can use these to create an image in my mind. It works in the same way that bats and dolphins locate their food." Sasuke took a step back.

'_Wow, I didn't have to explain everything to him. Why didn't he just act like this when were kids instead of the village clown and idiot?'_

'_**Because he wanted your attention, duh.'**_

'_Who the hell?'_

'_**I'm the inner you.'**_

'_Where have you been all my life? It doesn't matter now.'_

"Ok since you know the logic behind it, let's begin."

Sasuke and Naruto spent many weeks practicing. One afternoon Sasuke brought home 2 canes he had specially made for Naruto, after Naruto tried using his cane as a weapon. The canes could elongate to form a staff or spear and snap in half to make a pair of numbchucks. Naruto would not stop thanking Sasuke at every possible moment for 2 weeks afterwards. As the weeks went by Naruto began to join in with the team training lessons; and he often beat any opponent he got, though like when they were kids he could never beat Sasuke. During one of Naruto and Sasuke's private training sessions in the backyard, Naruto finally beat Sasuke. Sasuke was, unknown to Naruto, smiling at his friend's antics; after making Sasuke fall onto his butt Naruto danced around in victory.

As Sasuke watched he thought to himself. _'Damn you Naruto…no…damn me. I've fallen for the dobe, hard and fast.'_ Sasuke let the dirty thoughts he had been ignoring flood his mind, effectively turning him off to the world. He brought himself back to earth, though rather reluctantly, when he heard Naruto sit down beside him.

"I finally beat you teme. A blind guy beat your ass." Sasuke smirked _'for some reason that sounds kinky.'_ "You know Sasuke; I owe all my progress to you." Naruto lowered his voice to a whisper. "Thank-you." He leaned over and planted his lips onto Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes went wide. _'I didn't notice how close he got, strange.'_ Naruto removed his lips, got up and began to back away. _'I can't believe I just did that! Kyuubi did you do this?'_ panic ran through Naruto's mind.

'_**Why are you blaming me? I wouldn't do a thing like make you do something you didn't want to do.'**_

'_Oh that's big piece bullshit and you know it.'_

'_**hehe.'**_ kyuubi chuckled nervously.

'_Now I have ruined our friendship; we were doing so well, rebuilding our friendship.'_

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled, before making a risky break for the door. He was almost at the door when Sasuke grabbed his wrist, and pulled him around to face him.

"What you saying sorry for?" Sasuke brought his hand up to Naruto's cheek and caressed it before leaning in for another kiss. After what felt like hours, they broke apart; the blush on Naruto's cheeks would rival that of Hinata's. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and led him back to the steps; pulling the blonde into his lap he placed his head on Naruto's shoulder. "You could have told me dobe." Sasuke spoke softly.

"I was afraid you would reject me and then our friendship would crumble, and anyway how would you feel if your best friend had a thing for you and you didn't return the feelings? Naruto looked away, so Sasuke could no longer see his face.

"I guess it would have been awkward, but dobe I've known for a while." Sasuke kissed Naruto's exposed neck, making the blonde shiver.

"How could you? No one knows, I mean not even Iruka." Naruto turned back to face the raven haired boy slightly.

"Kyuubi _(kiss)_ told me, when I practically _(kiss)_ dragged your sorry butt to the hospital. It was strange, we had a nice little chat; it was like I wasn't talking to the great fox demon."

'_**I like this boy, I really like this boy.'**_ Within his mind Naruto glared at the great fox.

'_You told him! I'll deal with you later.'_ Kyuubi chuckled nervously.

"It took me a while, but I found that after he told me, my feelings became clear."

"Hmm?" Naruto hadn't really heard that sentence as he was busy threatening kyuubi. Sasuke moved so his lips brushed against Naruto's ear before whispering:

"I love you." Naruto melted in Sasuke's arm as the Uchiha sent series of kisses down his neck. Sasuke stopped much to Naruto's dismay, earning a whine from his blonde. Sasuke led Naruto up into his room and before long clothes were on the floor and laboured breathing, moans and groans could be heard.

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

I showed this chap to a friend of mine and she couldn't get the words man love...or was it man sex...no i think it was man love out of her head all day. She seriously couldn't stop laughing. We would be doing something and she would randomly say man love and we would start laughing for no reason.


	6. Important

Hiya readers. I can see people are reading my story and hopefully enjoying it, but I would like some reviews. I want your advice. Am I doing good? Could I add something? Did I forget something?

I want your opinions. So I have decided I will not add anymore chapters until I get at least 5 reviews. I'm sorry, but I feel like my stories are just piles of (insert curse of choice), I really want to know if I should keep writing.


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks everyone for reviewing. Yes i know it's a little rushed, but I couldn't seem to build their relationship without it seeming to take too long and i couldn't think of anything. But thanks for telling me, I appreciate it.

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

**Chapter 6:**

The two new lovers decided it would be best for the both of them if their relationship stayed within walls of their home. Naruto would get targeted even more, if that was even possible, by the villagers, the council and Sasuke's fan club; and Sasuke would be mainly be targeted by the council and his fan club about his choice of partner. So they agreed they would act normal; a few insults here and there and the occasional fist fight kept everyone happy and off their backs. Their act had everyone convinced, at least until Sasuke got a long mission involving an Akatsuki sighting. While he was gone Sakura noticed how Naruto wasn't as happy while their dark haired teammate was away; though when she approached Naruto about it, he waved her away saying:

"I just miss the bastard's private training and the usual fights between us two, that's all." She didn't believe him for a second, her curiosity about their relationship was raised even more when Sasuke returned from his mission one month later. Sakura and Naruto met Sasuke and his ANBU team at the gate, the moment Sasuke removed his mask and greeted the two, Naruto couldn't contain himself and full on glomped the Uchiha and refused to let go. Sasuke's teammates (Neji, Shino and Lee) raised their eyebrows at the scene.

"Naruto, get off Sasuke-kun please." Sakura pleaded, moving to help Sasuke remove the blonde pest. Sasuke surprised everyone by laughing and locking his hands behind him and below Naruto.

"You want a ride home dobe?" the blonde nodded eagerly smiling like mad. Neji, Shino and Lee looked at Sakura for an answer to this strange behaviour, she just shrugged. They all followed the two strange ninjas to the Hokage's office so they could fill out the mission report. Sakura kept a very close eye on the two boys; she had found that Sasuke would be the emotionless human ice-cube he has always been, but when Naruto appeared he would be completely different, he would actually smile and laugh. One afternoon the two boys stayed behind after training, giving the excuse they had a few things left to cover. Sakura left with Sai, but turned back saying that she forgot something. Hiding her chakra to an undetectable level she snuck up on her male teammates. She couldn't see or hear anything from her position in the bushes, so she poked her head through to find Sasuke holding Naruto against a tree, kissing.

"AAAAHHH!" she screamed; the two swiftly broke apart. "What is the meaning of this!? What the hell are you two doing?" Naruto stepped in front of his lover and answered like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Making out duh! Geez and people call me slow." Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's reply. Sakura blushed as it finally sunk in that she had walked in on something very private.

"So you guys…?" she pointed at both of them. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him close; Naruto leaned against his lover's chest.

"Yes." Sasuke said simply putting his head on Naruto's shoulder; not a noise was made as Sakura thought carefully. After a few minutes she shrugged.

"Meh, makes sense." Now it was the boys turn to be shocked. Naruto stopped leaning on Sasuke.

"Uh, sorry? But shouldn't you be upset or trying to kill me for "corrupting" Sasuke?" Naruto used air quotes causing Sakura to smile sweetly and chuckle.

"Well of course I'm upset; you stole Sasuke-kun from me." Naruto chuckled lightly. "However I can see that he chose this, so there is nothing I can do. It does explain why Sasuke ignored every girl that threw herself at his feet." Naruto rolled his pale eyes.

"Couldn't you guys have guessed that he was gay? I mean think back to what he used to wear." Sakura sighed.

"I did, but I refused to believe it." Naruto nodded, sighing in relief he leaned once more against Sasuke.

"Sakura, you must promise never to tell anyone. We will do it when we're ready." Sasuke warned as Sakura stared at his hands, which were making circles in Naruto's hips.

"I promise. I don't think anyone would believe me anyway." Sakura smiled and turned to leave. "You guys might want to go home; anyone could just walk in on your _training_." With that Sakura left.

Later that week team Kakashi had a group dinner at a nice restaurant, Naruto was surprised they had let him in. The arrangement was as follows:

Sai Sakura

(wall) Kakashi (table)

Naruto Sasuke

"Naruto?" Sakura paused from her meal; she had watched Sasuke and Naruto send looks at each other all night.

"Hmm?" Naruto shifted his gaze towards her voice.

"How do you seem to know where everything is?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. "I mean you can fight, it's like you're not blind." Naruto smiled.

"Well I can't see anything perse; I need to be told where stuff is. Like for example I need more salt, someone would either have to tell me or give it to me. Teme?" Sasuke looked at the blonde.

"Hmm? The salt, it's at one o'clock." Naruto nodded; he reached out his hand and grabbed the salt.

"Thanks."

"Hn." Sakura nodded understanding everything so far.

"Anyway, the fighting thing, thank teme for that. He taught me to use sound like radar, using the sounds of someone breathing, the rain, music, speech etc, I can make a rough image of what's around me within my mind." Naruto gestured to the door. "To make up for my loss of sight, my hearing has increased. For example I can hear what the order is for that couple by the door." Sakura and Sasuke stared at him.

"That's impossible! Kakashi-sensei can you hear them?" Sakura turned to their sensei. Sasuke frowned. _'The dobe lied to me; his senses shouldn't be that good...unless...'_

"Nope." Kakashi smiled, Naruto smiled coyly.

"It's a Greek salad and grilled prawns and a spirit water with a lemon wedge for the lady and a medium rare steak with salad and coke for the man." Sasuke smirked at his teammates expressions, even he was surprised. _'If only Naruto could see their faces. However we are going to have a talk later about his hearing.' 'If only I could see their faces.'_

"Excuse me, may I ask what the order was for that young couple you just served?" Kakashi politely asked the waitress as she walked past. The waitress looked at her notes.

"A Greek salad with grilled prawns and a spirit water with lemon wedge and a medium rare steak with salad and coke." Kakashi smiled.

"Thank-you."

"No problem." Sasuke chuckled as Sakura started gaping like a fish.

"Oh I can't stand it, please tell me. What does her face look like?" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke looked at the blonde and smiled.

"Like a fish out of water." Naruto giggled.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scolded going deep red. Sai placed his arm around her shoulders; looking at him Sakura sighed and leaned into his touch. After the training session Sakura had walked in on, she confirmed that she no longer cared for the raven and turned her attention to the other guys around Konoha. She found Sai waiting with open arms, which surprised her but she couldn't be happier. She was happy, and he was learning about his emotions and how to deal with people.

"What's the time?" Naruto asked after a while, Kakashi looked at his wrist.

"8.30, why?" he raised an eyebrow

"Oh I just had a late night last night and I thought an early night tonight would be good; I still have training to do before hand."

"What would keep you up all hours of the night? I heard you were always the first to fall asleep and the last to wake up on missions." Sai asked.

"Nothing much-" Sasuke chuckled to himself; he knew perfectly well what had kept Naruto awake. Sasuke suddenly realised what was about to happen, Naruto might have changed a bit, but he still was an idiot. _'oh shit, and I can't warn him to keep his mouth shut without looking like a complete fool and exposing us, which is going to happen anyway. Damn it!'_ Sasuke prepared himself for the questions that were sure to follow.

"-just Sasuke running me through my paces." _'That sounds as if we were training, hopefully Sai will just let it be.'_ Sai raised an eyebrow. _'I guess not.'_

"What?" Naruto's face fell. _'Oh shit what have I done?! I blew it, Sasuke gonna kill me.'_

'_**Ya think brat! He said to keep it quiet until you both were ready to come out, and your big mouth had to go and ruin that.'**_

"He was…uh…sparring with me." Naruto prayed his friends would believe his lie; however this was not to be.

"Sure he was." Sai scoffed; he though carefully. After a short while a thought came to him. "Are you and Uchiha…together?" Sai slowly asked. Sasuke sighed; he grabbed Naruto's hand underneath the table and gave it a squeeze. Naruto shook as he tried to find his voice.

"Yes." He closed his eyes and leaned back. Sai nodded.

"I've always wondered…" Sasuke glared at the 'replacement'.

"What?" Sai looked at Sasuke.

"If Naruto lives at your place, how does he pay rent when he doesn't earn any money? I'm sure you wouldn't just let him live there without him paying. Now I know; he just sleeps with you." Sakura gasped, Sasuke growled and Naruto flinched. "Who's bottom." Sai asked innocently. Naruto sighed.

"Me." He murmured

"Ha, I always knew you were dickless. How could you ever be top, if you're dickless and blind?" Sai turned his voice down to a whisper. "How does your tenant take to be the…submissive one the relationship?" Naruto frowned and crossed his arms. _**'Let me out! I want to damage that fool.'**_

'_No Kyuu. I can handle whatever he can dish out. It's not anything I haven't heard before.'_

'_**But-'**_

'_Leave it be!'_ The great demon sighed in defeat.

"Teme, move. I want to go home." Naruto growled out. Sasuke sighed. _'This dinner went downhill fast.'_ Getting up he reached out to help Naruto, only to have his hand swatted away. "I can manage perfectly fine on my own." With his cane out in front of him, he stormed out. Sasuke and Sakura turned on Sai.

"That…that was…horrible! How could you say that?" Sakura seethed at him.

"What?" he looked at Sakura innocently.

"Insulting Naruto like that!" Sakura shook her head, before turning to Sasuke. "You better go after him; I've noticed that he's been looking pretty down lately." Sasuke nodded.

"Me too." Sasuke left some cash to help pay for the meal. After sending a glare at Sai, which left the young man unfazed, Sasuke took off after Naruto.

Sasuke finally found Naruto on the Hokage monument and he was very close to the edge. Sasuke panicked.

"Oi dobe! Naruto! What are you doing?" he called as he slowly came closer. Naruto shrugged, sitting down he sighed.

"Just thinking." He said quietly. Sasuke sat behind and pulled him close.

"What's wrong? Don't listen what the replacement said." Naruto chuckled sadly.

"I hate how everyone still thinks I'm weak and can't do anything for myself. Just because I'm blind, everyone thinks I need to be protected. I know they don't want to, I know they don't want to protect Kyuubi." Sasuke hit the blonde lightly on the head.

"If I remember correctly, from what Sakura told everyone offered to look after you."

"Che, yeah right. She just said that so you wouldn't know the truth and hate us all. When the others found out they were babysitting me, they weren't happy." Sasuke frowned; he decided to change the subject.

"Why have you been down lately?" Naruto shrugged. Sasuke hugged Naruto closer. "Tell me." Naruto sighed.

"Akatsuki. They got Gaara and I couldn't help. You know if it weren't for Chiyo-sama he'd be dead. And according to information collected from Ero-senin, they now have all 7 other bijuu and are coming for me next." Sasuke tightened his grip in Naruto.

"You avoided them once, twice, however many times before and you'll do it again when they come after you this time." Naruto pushed Sasuke away.

"That was just dumb luck! I always had Ero-senin around when they tried in the past and I wasn't blind. Even you saved me once!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, confused. "when Itachi and fish-face first tried, if it weren't for you I would have killed long ago. You allowed Ero-senin to get the upper hand." _'And nearly getting my brain turned into goo.'_ Sasuke thought off handily. "Plus this time, they could send out all members to get me, to make sure I don't get away." Sasuke sighed. "Even after all I have done, all I've been through the village still sees me as the demon fox. I tried over and over again to get their beloved Uchiha back, I saved their sorry butts from Gaara all those years ago, and how many times have I nearly died for this village?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a hug as the blonde began walking closer to the edge. "Maybe I should just give up, no one would care, everyone would be happy." Sasuke squeaked.

"W-what about m-me?"

"What about you?" Sasuke made Naruto face him. Naruto's pale eyes gazed unseeingly ahead.

"I thought you never gave up? When did that change?" Naruto didn't speak; he just turned his head away so Sasuke could no longer see his eyes. "You wouldn't care how I feel?" Sasuke let go and walked away from Naruto. Naruto panicked when he could no longer hear, feel or even smell his dark lover.

"Sasuke! Where are you?" Naruto's eyes shifted from side to side; he tried to pick up a sound, any sound, to help him locate Sasuke. But not a single sound could be heard, he couldn't even locate the lovely scent of Sasuke. Naruto curled into a ball and before long tears began to leak from his eyes. "Sasuke! I can't see you, please speak to me!" Sasuke looked and listened on as Naruto cried as he couldn't hear or smell him, it tore his heart out that he was even doing this. He had deliberately stood down wind, so Naruto could not smell him and he had cast a jutsu he had learnt which eliminates all sound. Finally he could take no more and quietly walked up behind the crying blonde.

"Dobe." Sasuke pulled Naruto into a tight hug and soothed the blonde as he cried into the raven's shirt.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto mumbled. "I must always hear you, must always see you." Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto's head.

"Dobe, I'm sorry I did that. But if you give up, you'll leave me in the dark. I don't hate you; and I don't think you're Kyuubi. Remember that I will always protect you." Naruto's crying slowed to a stop as he fell asleep; smiling sweetly Sasuke carried him home.

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

What did you think of this chap hmm? Sasuke seemed OOC don't ya think? but then again i never really can write sasuke personality right. (shrugs) It doesn't matter, as long as it fits i guess and the readers enjoy reading. Have a good one!


	8. Chapter 7

(quietly hide in closet) Hi guys! Finally i've put up the seventh chapter. I've made a friend of mine very happy. Now this story is mainly SasuNaru, however _Slight Spoiler alert_ i've added some thing just for her. (bow to image in mind) Aijin this is for you.

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Naruto was summoned before the Hokage and the council. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking up reasons for the request. _'Could they have found out about us? I know all our friends know, but the council…hmm?'_ The two boys were stopped by an ANBU outside the council chambers

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san, but only Uzamaki is needed in the chambers. You must wait outside." The man held firmly onto Sasuke's arm, Sasuke moved his glare from the arm to the man's face. The man let go so fast it was like he was burned. Sasuke smirked.

"I will accompany my friend if I wish. I will ensure his safety." The guard sneered at the blonde, but disappeared into the room when Sasuke let lose a little killing intent.

"They're all the same; I don't have to see to know that he looked at me like I should die." Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and rubbed them in comfort. They broke apart just as the ANBU returned.

"You may enter Uchiha-san." Naruto tilted his head to the side. _'I wonder what changed his mind. If the council wanted to talk to Sasuke, they should have asked for both of us at the same time.'_ Sasuke gave Naruto a little push, telling him it was safe to walk forward. Sasuke followed closely behind him. The two stopped in the centre of the room. Sasuke carefully surveyed the adults around the room. The Hokage was seated directly in front of them and the other council members sat in a semicircle around her. On the right was the Akamichi, Yamanaka, and Nara clan heads, council member 1, the head of ROOT (also known as Danzou), and council member 2. On the left was the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame clan heads, council member 3, 4 and 5.

"Since everyone is here, we can begin." Tsunade didn't look at the boys in front of her. Sasuke grew worried.

"It has come to our attention that you two have been living together and rarely ever seen from each other's sides" Danzou stood up so everyone could see him.

"That's because the Hokage decided that I should watch over Naruto. Apparently no one else really wanted to." The Hokage flinched. _'So they found out.'_

"Why weren't we told of this Tsunade?" Danzou questioned.

"Because I felt there was no need." Council member 4 stood.

"Why does he need protecting? He has always been fine on his own."

"Yeah, the demon could easily just smell or hear any attackers coming from a mile off. Why should we waste precious ninja forces and time on him?" Council member 3 sneered. Naruto had yet to move or make a sound. Tsunade raised a hand to silence him.

"That's beside the point. According to an anonymous tip supplied from Danzou, you two are closer than friends. The tip said that you two were in a secret relationship. Do you deny it?" Council member 2 spoke softly and didn't seem to dislike the blonde. Sasuke and Naruto sighed. Sasuke was about to speak when Naruto stepped forward.

"No." The Inuzuka head looked sadly at the blonde.

"You two do understand that as the last remaining heirs of your clans, you two must produce heirs to continue your bloodlines and with your current situation…" She asked. Sasuke now recognised her as Kiba's mother. Sasuke shivered at the thought of sleeping with random women just to get them pregnant, but then the thought of sleeping with women full stop was daunting. _'I'm gay for a reason here!'_ Sasuke yelled in his mind.

"Yeah? Why would you even care about me? Why would you care if I was gay? You know as well as I that even if I was straight what woman would want to sleep with me and produce me heirs? Who would want my children? My clan died the day my fath-," Naruto caught himself. "The day the Yondaime sealed Kyuubi-sa-," Naruto caught himself again. "Kyuubi into me." Kiba's mum sighed. _'He has a point.'_ Sasuke looked at Naruto funny. _'He stopped himself from saying something twice. What is going on?'_ While Sasuke tried to explain Naruto's strange behaviour, Naruto was speaking with Kyuubi.

'_**You brat! You nearly spilled the beans. If the council find out about your father, you're screwed. He didn't want them to know for a reason.'**_

'_Why do you think I stopped myself from saying that!'_

'_**What about the near Kyuubi-sama comment? Maybe you should have let that one slip. That would have given them a field day.'**_

'_Yeah, that's all I need. Them knowing I consider the Kyuubi my teacher and I'm learning how to control his power. They would also love to know that you're letting me use your power whenever I feel like it.'_ Kyuubi pouted, knowing the blonde had him there. Back in the real world Hiashi, the Hyuuga head, turned to Sasuke.

"What about you, young Uchiha?" Sasuke looked at Naruto then everyone else in the room.

"I care deeply for Naruto, and I won't betray him, again, just for the sake of continuing my clan." Council member 3 glared at Naruto.

"The kyuubi brat has corrupted Uchiha-san! We need to preserve the Uchiha line. We should have removed the brat years ago; I always said this would happen."

"Yes we need to protect the Uchiha line." Hiashi agreed with council member 3.

"Hiashi, you would love it if the Uchiha line died. Then that up-tight family of yours will be the most powerful bloodline using family in Konoha." Kiba's mother hissed. The council chambers erupted with the sound of everyone's yelling. Naruto clutched his head, his sensitive ears were been tortured, as the loud sounds tripled in volume within his head, and Kyuubi yelling to be released so he could sink his teeth into anyone who dare try and hurt his kit. Naruto fell to the floor in a heap, his cane forgotten on the floor, and tears pouring down his face. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. His father had once held a position in this very council, and when Sasuke had asked about it he had said it was very well organised and calm. None of that could be true with what was happening now; different council members were yelling insults or yelling to get their opinion across.

"We should kill the brat!"

"Look, he's a loose cannon. He's going to let him loose!"

"But can't you see their in love?'

"It's all just because they have bloodlines. If they didn't have one, you would have care in the world if they were together."

"If you kill one, we'll lose the other. We just got the Uchiha back for crying out loud!"

"But he's been practicing using his demonic power."

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade thundered. A large crack travelled up the wall from where she had punched it. The council chamber became deathly silent. Sasuke could now hear Naruto crying softly on the floor, he hadn't noticed him fall or start crying. _'What kind of boyfriend am I?'_

"This meeting was meant to discover what exact feelings the two boys had for each other." Sasuke helped a trembling Naruto stand. After wiping away his tears, he hugged Naruto close. "It also was meant to find out where they stood regarding the heir matter." Tsunade turned on Naruto. Naruto held onto Sasuke shirt like it was his very life line. Which in a way it was.

"Now…about you apparently practicing using Kyuubi's power. Is this true?" Naruto nodded.

"I thought it would be best, as I tend to get very dangerous when it gets out of control." Some council member scoffed at this, they were silenced with a glare from Tsunade.

"How much can you control?"

"At the moment, four tails. While doing so I remain in complete control. My mind is mine and mine alone." Tsunade sighed.

"I wish you had told me, or even Jiraiya. The bloody pervert was here a few days ago." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Uh…actually…he was the one to suggest it."

"WHAT!!" Naruto flinched, he was lucky he couldn't see the look in the old lady's eyes. Sasuke gently rubbed Naruto's temples.

"Well...I…ah…had an episode and well…Ero-senin suggested I practice so it wouldn't happen again." Tsunade shifted her gaze to Naruto's companion when he spoke.

"Remember the fire at the Uchiha complex a while back?"

"You said it was caused during training, by you." The entire council chamber was silent. They had heard of this incident, though most blamed the kyuubi brat.

"That's not entirely correct. We **were** training, and it **was** caused by fire…but not by me. Kyuubi got a little excited."

'_**Yeah, yeah, blame me. Always blame the fire fox when fires happen.'**_Naruto chuckled lightly.

"This isn't something to laugh about brat." Taking a deep breath Tsunade continued. "I'll deal with you two later. I want both of you in my office right after this."

"But, Hokage-sama, the clans; they-"

"DANZOU! No matter the council's opinion, my decision is final. Dismissed." Tsunade left immediately for her office. The rest of the council quickly followed, council members 1, 3, 4, Danzou, Hiashi, and the Yamanaka head glared at the boys, mainly Naruto, in disgust.

Later, around lunch, Naruto and Sasuke walked through town. Naruto dragged his feet, occasionally kicking a rock; Sasuke was quick to notice he wasn't doing it out of boredom.

"What's wrong? Your acting strange, you've been like this since we left Tsunade." Naruto ignored him but perked up when his nose caught a scent. He immediately took off down the street. "Hey Naruto! Dobe! Wait up." When Sasuke caught up with the blonde, he was standing in front of Ichiraku. Sasuke raised an eyebrow while trying to get his breath back. "I thought…(huff)…you didn't…(huff)…like ramen?" Naruto smiled as he slowly walked in.

"I like it, just not as much as I used to say I did." Naruto's smile got wider. "And I haven't had it in a long time." Sasuke rolled his eyes; well anything was better than a depressed Naruto.

The owner looked up as he heard someone come in. Ever since Naruto's last mission, about six months ago, things around his beloved store had slowed down. People still came and everything but Naruto was his best and favourite customer. He was like a son to him, he missed the young boy. H smiled when a boy with bright blonde hair and a foxy smile sat down, though it faltered a little when he spotted his companion. Shaking his head he smiled again.

"Welcome back Naruto! We've missed you." Naruto smiled back.

"You too old man, I would've come to visit but-" The owner chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." The owner turned his gaze to the Uchiha. _'This boy has only cause trouble for our poor blonde.'_ "Uchiha-san." Sasuke flinched. He caught the hate and disgust from the man, Naruto just ignored it. "Well Naruto, what will it be?"

"1 beef, 1 chicken, and 1 miso."

"Coming up. Would you like anything?"

"Just a miso please." The man nodded and left. Sasuke sank down in his seat and let out a depressed sigh. _'Looks like some people haven't forgiven me yet and maybe will always hate me for what I did. I guess I deserved it.'_

"Sasuke, you ok?" Sasuke smiled, even though Naruto couldn't see it.

"I'm fine." Naruto scoffed. Carefully he got out of his seat and walked over to his boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around the dark boy's shoulders he whispered into his ear.

"You're lying." Sasuke turned around. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, he nuzzled Naruto's chest and inhaled the wonderful scent of Naruto.

"I guess…I finally understand how you felt all those years. You know…everyone hating you…everyone looking at you with hate…and disgust." Naruto chuckled lightly.

"I thought the great Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't be affected by what others thought of him, especially something as…petty as hate." Sasuke nuzzled deeper into the body in front of him.

"Yeah…well normally no. but now…I've caused everyone pain, mostly you. I deserve the hate. You're no monster, I am." Naruto sighed. _'I guess I really didn't think about how everyone would take to Sasuke actually coming back. But then again, only the people who know me hate him.'_ Naruto kissed Sasuke's head.

"Snap out of it. Look, yes you left, yes you nearly killed me many times," Sasuke flinched. "And yes it was sorta was your fault I'm blind." Sasuke looked up into Naruto's pale eyes in shock. _'He blames me! He said he didn't.'_ Sasuke paused from his thoughts when Naruto spoke again. "But, you must remember I took the shot for you, I didn't have to but I did. I always tried to get you back even though you pushed me away every time, and you came back on your own **and** into my arms. I couldn't care less what everyone thinks and neither should you." Naruto smiled. "Now and be the Sasuke-teme I know, love and hate." Sasuke sighed in relief. Sasuke stood and kissed Naruto passionately. A cough broke them from their make out session.

"Um…your meals are ready." Naruto blushed deep red and chuckled.

Later at home Naruto sat on the couch reading one of his books, though he couldn't seem to make the bumps form words. The reason for Naruto strange behaviour earlier was because apparently Akatsuki was on the move and this worried Naruto. _'I'm screwed.'_

'_**Hey! What am I?'**_

'_Hmm?'_

'_**I'll protect you, we may no longer be able to see, but we have other senses. And that lover boy of yours will do the same.'**_

'_Sorry Kyuu. But I just…will it be enough? Four tails I mean?'_

'_**We can only hope.'**_

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

I would like to say to Kami-Inu: Thanks for sending your friend to help me. I got away. (pokes head out of closet) Though, for some reason not only is Itachi and Gaara after me but Kankuro, Shino, Shikamaru, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori...is there anyone who've i've forgotten...no i don't so anyway, they are also after me. I don't know why!! Anyway enjoy and reveiw while i try and stay hidden. (screams)

SHIT!! (sorry for cursing)


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he narrowly dodged the crazy ninja in front of him.

"Sasuke!" Said man turned towards the sound. Sakura was fighting a blonde. "Who's with Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes widened in fear, seeing this Sakura shouted once more at him. "You need to get to him, quickly." Sakura sent a punch at the blonde; the blonde in turn threw a bomb at her.

"Take that! Un!" With a swift kick to the head, Sasuke knocked out his opponent before taking off towards his house. _'Pray I am not too late.'_

In their house, Naruto sat quietly reading a book. Sasuke had left early that morning, way earlier than normal. Naruto woke to find their bed cold and empty and note left on the bench. It was hard to read as Sasuke just left a written note, instead of in brail like all stuff addressed to Naruto personally; it took Naruto an hour to decipher Sasuke's chicken scratch as Kyuubi put it. Sasuke had left to see the Hokage and would be back as soon as possible. Naruto sighed sadly. Lately the two were fighting over nothing; both verbally and physically. Sasuke still had a few bruises from their last fight. Naruto just couldn't understand it.

'_Maybe he was just trying not to hurt my feelings and now is sick of me hanging around.'_ His fingers touched the pendant that hung around his neck. He now had two. The one Tsunade gave him, and one Sakura gave him months ago. Sasuke had the other half, though Naruto never felt him wearing it. The two pieces made a ying yang symbol when joined, it was meant to symbolise the two boys. _'I should just give up to Akatsuki, no one really cares.'_

'_**Hey kit you know that's not true. Duckbutt deeply loves you.'**_ Naruto chuckled sadly.

'_Than explain the fights.'_

'_**Uh…um…'**_

'_Yeah, I thought so.'_ Naruto sat up when he heard the front door open.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" Naruto slowly walked out into the hall. It wasn't because he didn't know the house, quite the opposite, he knew the house off by heart, but Sasuke had a tendency to move stuff just to annoy Naruto and make him bump into stuff; and he had taken to doing it right after they had fights. Naruto's nose twitched at the scent or rather scents that flew down the hall. Something seemed off.

"Well; not quite." A voice chuckled. Naruto's eyes widened in fear, he knew that voice. _'Oh shit.'_

"Kisame!" Naruto yelped before he quickly ran down the hall to a chest of drawers. He pulled out one of his canes and held it before him like a sword. _'Okay, I take it back. I don't want to give myself up to Akatsuki.'_

"You sure he's blind Itachi-san?" Kisame stared in shock from Naruto's ability to not bump into things.

"Positive. Our informant was quite clear. Plus he didn't know it was us until you spoke." Itachi replied in his bored tone.

'_**Someone betrayed Konoha! We must kill them…or at least tell Tsunade!'**_Kyuubi addedwhen Naruto mentally glared at him.

'_If I get out of this.'_

"Whatever."Kisame waved away Itachi. He smiled evilly at Naruto. "What are you going to do with that? Whack us to death?" Kisame laughed loudly. His laughter was cut short as Naruto's _weapon_ turned into a spear.

"Something like that." Naruto charged at Kisame, which Kisame easily dodged. Immediately Kisame swung his sword at the boy, but it came in contact with Naruto's spear instead of his head.

"I admit you've gotten better brat, but you've –" Kisame was cut short as Samehada began to vibrate violently, before it shattered into a million pieces. "WHAT! How…how did…how did you –" Kisame started, but he caught sight of Naruto's eyes and they explained it all. They were slitted and, though paler than he remembered, were blood red. Red chakra coated his body and in no time 5 red chakra tails danced around behind him. With a snarl Naruto leapt at Kisame, aiming his spear a roughly at the blue man's head. Kisame dodged and with a swift kick the spear clattered into the corner.

Naruto tilted his head from side to side. It was found that the chakra made it difficult to hear other noises, causing Naruto to be at a slight disadvantage. Yeah it gave him a power boost, but he almost couldn't hear and therefore 'see' anything. _'Damn this cloak.'_ Once Naruto got a lock on Kisame's scent he rushed at him once more. Just as he was about to land a hit, Itachi hit him hard across the back of the head. _'Now he joins in.'_ Unable to control the momentum, Naruto fell onto Kisame. Kisame's screams echoed around the house. When the screams came to halt, carefully Naruto rolled off Kisame's burnt remains and stood up. The cloak slowly disappeared.

"Sushi anyone?" Naruto sneered. _'One down.'_ Itachi noticed with satisfaction that the blind blonde was having trouble keeping his pale eyes open. Itachi pulled some out special chakra enforced rope from within his robes as he walked towards the blonde. Naruto crawled away as Itachi's footsteps got closer.

'_**Where's your lover now? Hahaha.'**_

'_Shut up Kyuu! He will be here…I hope'_ Itachi paused as a figure stepped between him and his target.

"Little brother." Itachi tilted his head to the side. "You'll have to wait your turn." Itachi shoved Sasuke aside and walked towards Naruto once more. Sasuke quickly stood and blocked Itachi's path once more.

"You will not harm Naruto!" he said calmly. "You come near him, and I will kill you." Itachi shook his head and smirked.

"You have always said you would kill me and yet here I stand. Your hate is not strong enough." Itachi took one step; but before e could do anything else, he slammed painfully into the far wall. Groaning quietly, he stood. Itachi locked eyes with his younger brother.

"Fine then." Naruto could only sit and wish he could see what exactly was happening with the Uchiha brother's fight. The sounds only formed a blur in his mind.

'_**See I told you he would come.'**_ Kyuubi smiled as he also tried to follow the two Uchiha's movements. Naruto mentally rolled his eyes.

The two dark haired young men fought long and hard. Never in Itachi's entire career as a ninja had he had to battle this hard. With an audible groan Itachi fell, once again, onto his back.

"How? When did you get so strong?" Keeping his eyes on his brother, Sasuke slowly made his way closer to Naruto.

"I no longer fight for revenge or out of hate like you told me too. I fight to protect and save the one I love." Sasuke proclaimed proudly. Itachi stared at him. _'What did he just say? He fell for the kyuubi brat! Hmm….maybe this can work to my advantage.'_ Itachi stood and rushed forward. Seeing this Sasuke, almost at Naruto, braced for the attack but none came. Taking a quick look around Sasuke quickly found Itachi holding the blonde to his chest with a blade to the blonde's neck and another Itachi standing in front of him. The Itachi in front of him spoke.

"So, what will it be little brother? Your precious blonde alive with me or dead with you. Your choice." Sasuke's eyes shifted from his beloved blonde to his blade then to the Itachi holding Naruto (let's call him Itachi 2). "Time's a ticking." Itachi smirked. Itachi 2 pressed the blade against his neck more. Blood slowly pooled and fell down his neck. Sasuke's eyes moved down to his sword once more. Sasuke shut his eyes when he sighed. Itachi's smirk widened.

"He knows he can't save you, he has given up. Ha, so much for love." He whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto's shoulders fell in defeat, his heart breaking in two. Slowly Sasuke's head rose and his eye's met with Itachi's. Itachi almost took a step back. _'Mangekyo! What? How?'_ Sasuke threw his sword at the Itachi in front of him. Itachi chuckled and simply side stepped the blade. "Kukuku. You missed. For that, I think, our _lovely_ blonde loses–" Itachi's rant was cut short by Sasuke. He was laughing. Naruto flinched. Sasuke's insane laughing brought back painful memories. His laughing was the same insane laugh as when he left to join Orochimaru.

"You really think I missed?" Itachi felt his chest tightening and turned around. Behind him almost hidden within the shadows was the real Itachi, Sasuke's sword impaling him through the chest, effectively pinning him to the wall. With a _poof_ the clones disappeared. Sasuke immediately rushed to Naruto's side. Naruto pressed his face into Sasuke's chest and inhaled deeply.

"I thought you actually gave up on me." Sasuke smiled

"No way in hell." Sasuke took the blonde in a strong hug and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Naruto squeaked, but gave in none the less. Naruto made a face of confusion at the strange object digging into his chest. Pushing Sasuke away he felt around Sasuke chest. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend's behaviour. "Not that I'm complaining; but, what are you doing dobe?" Naruto finally pulled out a small black pendant.

"You're wearing it!" Sasuke took the little piece of jewellery out of Naruto hands and tucked it safely back under his shirt.

"Yeah, so what?" Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it teme." Sasuke shrugged. The sound of someone coughing made them turn.

"How sickening. How has our clan fallen so low? So low as to the very last one is gay. You will never fulfil your goal to revive the clan now."

"I think I can find a way to live with that." Sasuke helped Naruto to his feet and made their way towards the door, leaving Itachi on the wall. Itachi's voice however stopped Sasuke.

"Mangekyo…how did you?" Naruto gasped.

"Recently I have been questioning…where I stand regarding my relationship with Naruto." Sasuke paused to look at Naruto. "But I know now. That's how." Itachi smiled, it kind of freaked Sasuke out. Itachi never, ever smiled.

"Be good to him little brother. Don't let him go." With that Itachi's head fell against his chest. Sasuke raised any eyebrow and looked from Itachi's still form to Naruto.

"Let's go help our friends." Naruto smiled.

"Ok." Sasuke handed Naruto his cane and they left.

On the way to the gates, where everyone was fighting, Naruto called upon the kyuubi for power. The ancient demon eagerly let him take as much as he wanted and could handle, and sat back to watch the show.

'_**Yeah! Finally some butt kicking and bloodshed.'**_ Sasuke watched on proudly as a seven tailed Naruto sent wave after wave of his demonic chakra towards the Akatsuki invaders. At the gates everyone froze in terror as the waves washed over them. Many hadn't felt that energy in 17 years. The Akatsuki members all looked at their leader; questioning looks in their eyes.

"What?! Fight them!" They all sighed and carried on fighting. They all shared a collective thought. _'He's finally lost it. He's completely insane.'_ Though, they all knew that dying hopefully quick and painlessly by Konoha's forces was by far better than death by Leader-sama. His way would definitely be painful and slow.

When Sasuke and Naruto arrived, everyone gasped in shock at what they saw. Sasuke sported his new Mangekyo sharingan, glaring at the invaders. While Naruto sported the dangerous and powerful fox cloak, 7 tails, slitted red eyes, and a red spear. Naruto brandished his spear, roared and dove right into the mess. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his boy friend's antics but followed him in with as much vigour.


	10. Chapter 9

This is the final chapter! Is that a good thing or a bad one? *shrugs* doesn't matter. if anyone re-reads chapter 8 again, they'll notice that the author notes at the start don't exist anymore. Well i did an edit and replaced it and forgot to copy the author notes. Oops.

I was looking through chapter 7 and noticed the comment at the start. what i meant by it, if anyone has not figured it out already refers to the NaruSasu moment. Throughout this story sasuke is seme, though for a brief moment in chap 7 naru is seme. Oliver-aijin loves that couple, i only noticed it after i wrote the chapter.

Now i rambling on with the last chapter. Sorry if any characters sound a little wierd with what they say. Like in the last chapter *rolls eyes*

You guys know how the disclaimer goes

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

**Chapter 9: The Aftermath**

"You did really well Naruto-kun. You mastered Kyuubi's power." Hinata whispered. After the initial shock she didn't mind that Naruto was gay; he even helped her find her true love. The blonde boy she was healing laughed.

"Not quite, kyuubi-sama is a nine tailed fox. I still have two more tails to master. Hopefully Kyuubi-sama will teach me to control them. I deserve it." Hinata squeaked and stopped healing.

"Kyuubi-sama!?" Naruto flinched and smiled nervously.

"Oops. Uh…you won't mention I said that will you Hinata-chan?" Hinata smiled and continued healing.

"Your secret's safe with me." Sasuke watched from a distance as people came up and congratulated his blonde, and not just the ninja population. _'Amazing how now they love him, just because he save them all from certain death.'_ A sigh pulled him from his thoughts.

"Ugh, I'm getting too old for this." Sasuke smirked.

"What? But you're always saying you're not old. What have you been keeping from us Hokage-sama?" Tsunade smiled.

"Careful what you say brat. Yes I might be old, but I can still knock you into next week." She turned to look at Naruto. He was smiling and laughing with Iruka, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru. The civilians had disappeared a while ago after thanking the blonde. "The brat saved us all in the end."

"Just like he said he would." Tsunade looked at the dark avenger and nodded.

"Yeah, and he did it all with Kyuubi's power." Tsunade chuckled. "I can't wait o see the council's faces." Tsunade sighed and leaned forward, her chin in her palm. "So what's gonna happen now eh?" Sasuke shrugged.

"That last real threat to Konoha and Naruto is finally gone." Sasuke suddenly looked like he had an epiphany, well it was either that or he had gas.

"What?" Tsunade prepared herself just in case she had to heal the boy.

"It's gonna get very boring." Tsunade chuckled.

"I'm thinking about re-instating Naruto's ninja status." Sasuke's eyes grew wide with shock and fear.

"But Hokage –" Tsunade held up her hand.

"I'm sure the council and yourself can agree he's quite capable of looking after himself. However you don't have to get your knickers in a twist, he'll never have solo missions." Sasuke sighed in relief. "But like you said what happens now?"

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

So what did you think?It might have ended a little abruptly and some questions may need answering, but i couldn't think of anything to write, and it probably would have been stupid.

Maybe now that school's out i can work more on my other stories, like Horrble Truth and The Gourd. *shrugs* oh well seeya and to anyone going on schoolies, Don't party too hard! Ja Ne!

**Edit 22/05/2013: A recent review asked if I could explain as to how Naruto could read teh note Sasuke left him in chapter 8, however they were listed as a guest, so i cannot reply directly. So just in case anyone else was confused, Naruto read the note by feeling the indents in the paper left by the words Sasuke had written, though because it wasn't say embossed or brail it was harder to read as the words were not raised. I'm sure naruto mentioned later to Sasuke that if he wanted to leave notes in the future to do so in brail. This was my second ever written fanfic and looking back now that was a weird loop hole that I didn't seem to care about. Oh well.**


	11. Last Note

Someone suggested a sequel and unfortunately i plan no sequel...then again maybe i could do one. But would i do in it? what would the plot be? what would the point be, other than being a sequel? I need ideas! *start scribbling* I make no promises, but if you guys, my beloved readers, could maybe give me ideas for a sequel i might do one.

Though, if you like, i give you guys permission to write a sequel for me. Just PM me, tell me the plot and what not and I'll think about it. Just give me credit for the original story.

7/12/2008: Hey guys, just thought i could your help. I have a poll up and running about my next fic. Please i need help.!!


End file.
